Agricultural machines are used in a wide range of areas. Many of these areas include natural obstructions such as trees, roadways, hills, and/or waterways that prevent use of an agricultural machine greater than a predetermined width.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,433, to Hironimus, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, an agricultural machine having a frontal working mower and lateral working mowers is shown. The lateral working mowers are capable of being vertically and hydraulically positioned along the machine to permit passage through narrow regions during a transport operational mode. The machine suffers from the drawback that a powerful hydraulic arm is required to raise the mower. Raising and/or lowering of the mower can damage the mower by jostling, bouncing, and/or improperly orienting component parts. For example, discs, tines, motors, and/or gear boxes can be damaged by raising and/or lowering of a mower. Alternatively, additional supports must be implemented into the mower to prevent such damage. Such additional supports can add weight to the system, thereby reducing efficiency, and adding additional manufacturing costs.
What is needed is an agricultural machine and method of operating an agricultural machine operable over a wide range of areas that does not require a powerful hydraulic arm for transport operation for vertical lifting, and does not suffer from the drawbacks of known machines and methods.